


Respect the Shield

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, shield kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Chris Evans calls you up for a booty call.  You decided to have some fun with the Shield.





	

You pull up to the security gate and punch in the number he had told you to use.  It rings twice and there is a pop on the speaker when he picks up.

“Hey, gorgeous.  Come in.”  His voice says crackling through the intercom.  

The gate opens and you pull your car through and park in the space in front of his garage.  When you get out you see him leaning in the doorway waiting for you.  God, could he be more Chris Evans?

Well, he is Chris Evans.  But the red plaid?  The beard?  How you can see that fucking Tolle tattoo peeking out from his shirt.  He’s also not wearing any shoes or socks.   Why did he have to be like this?

You met Chris when you were an extra on The First Avenger.  He’d been sweet and well he’s kind of nice to look at, so you’d hooked up.  It was nice.  So, that’s what you’re relationship had become, an ongoing series of random booty calls.  It was good.  As nice as he was you had no desire to deal with the Hollywood lifestyle.  You barely even liked living in LA in the first place and you’d seen what it could do to people first hand.  Random sex with hotty was just fine with you.

You walk over to Chris and he hooks his arm around your shoulders and kisses you.  It starts almost innocently.  Your lips touch, his barely even part.  When he tries to pull away, you grab his collar, pulling him down into you more.  He takes over, pushing you against the wall, his kiss devouring you.  When he pulls away from you, you bite his lower lip dragging your teeth over it.

“We’re not even going to pretend this isn’t what it is?”  Chris asks, a devious smile on his face.  

“What’s the point?”  You ask.  

He turns you and points you into his house, slapping you on the ass.  You head straight to his lounge room.  Dodger is sitting in something licking his ass.  He looks up as you both enter the room and trots over to sniff your leg.  You scratch his ears and he moves on to Chris.  You walk over to the thing Dodger was sitting in and flip it over.  It’s his Cap Shield.  

“Was Dodger just licking his ass in _The Shield_?”  You laugh.

Chris scratches his head, giving you a sheepish look.  “I guess so.  Let me just put him out.  You wanna drink?”

“Maybe after.”  

Chris laughs.  “I thought I was horny.  Alright, back in a sec.”

You pick the shield up and move it so it’s sitting on the plush, shag rug Chris has in the middle of the room.  You sit down on top of it, crossing your legs over in front of you.  Chris returns and you look up at him grinning.

“Now you have your ass on it.”  He laughs.  “What are you doing down there, when I have perfectly good chairs?”

You run your tongue over your bottom lip.  “I’d say I’m at the perfect height now wouldn’t you?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, woman.”  Chris laughs tossing a bottle to you and starting to unbuckle his belt.  

You look over the bottle and then put it down beside you.  “Lube, huh.  That usually means one thing with you.  You planning on fucking me in the ass, Evans?”

“You know it,”  Chris says, dropping his pants to the ground and stepping out of them.  He starts stroking his cock as he walks over to you.  You bite your bottom lip as you watch him harden under his hand.  

“You know that whole dick poking out from under the hem of a shirt is a serious turn off right?”  You tease.

His eyes darken and he stands right up close to you looking down at you.  “Take off your dress.”  He growls.  

You shift on the shield pulling your dress off over your head and tossing it on the couch.  He grabs you by the back of the head and pulls you towards him.  You take his cock into your hand and run your tongue up the underside of his shaft, tracing it over the prominent veins.  You circle the point of your tongue over its head and take him into your mouth as far as you can.  

“Eyes on mine.”  Chris barks.  

You gaze up at him as you work his cock using both your mouth to suck along his length and your hand to tease the base, cupping his balls and tugging them from time to time.  

He unbuttons his shirt slowly and shrugs it off, tossing it over towards your dress.  You hum and reach up dragging your nails down his abs.  He takes your hand in his and moves it to his ass.  You squeeze his cheek and slip your fingers between the crack pressing against his asshole.  He groans and grabs your hair.  You open your mouth a little and he starts thrusting his hips.  You keep your eye contact with him as he fucks your mouth.  Focusing on relaxing and not gagging as his cock hits the back of your throat again and again.  

Chris stops suddenly, pulling away from you so abruptly that you nearly fall on your face.  You manage to steady yourself by grabbing onto his thighs.  He kneels on the ground in front of you and you start to kiss.  His tongue battles with yours as you each try and exert your control over the other.   Eventually, he wins, pushing you backwards so you’re lying on your back, your butt propped up by the shield.

“This is a really handy level for you to be on actually,”  Chris says pulling your panties free.  “Good shield.”  He adds patting the metal so it makes a dull thud sound.

He ducks his head between your legs and starts lapping at your cunt.  He flattens his tongue running it straight up between your folds and then focusing it into a point to circle over and press down on your clit.  You moan and lift your feet so they’re sitting on Chris’ shoulders.  

He looks up at you and gives you a dirty look.  “Shoes.”  He says, before returning to lapping you up.  You kick your feet so one shoe goes flying.  The other falls off more awkwardly and hits Chris in the small of the back.  He makes a face at you but continues to use his tongue on your clit.  

He inserts two fingers inside of you and presses them against your internal walls.  He swirls them inside you and when he hits your g-spot you buck your hips and cry out.  He focuses on that spot, while he nibbles on your clit.  You start moaning as liquid heat pools in your stomach.  He sucks your clit into his mouth as he pushes hard against your g-spot and when he does, a jolt shoots through you and you come.  Hard.  Gushing onto his face.  He drinks up what he can and sits up and wipes his face.  

“Oh my god!  Look what you did to the shield!  Babe!   _The Shield!_ ”  He taunts.  You sit up and push him backwards straddling his hips.

“That was your fault.”  You laugh and you tickle his ribs.  He squeals and grabs your hands as he thrashes under you.  

You sit staring down at him for a moment, taking in his body.  His soft blue eyes, with his unfairly long lashes, his soft beard, and those extremely kissable lips of his.  The freckles on his pale skin.  His chiseled chest, with his soft chest hair and pale nipples.  That fucking tattoo that makes you wet just thinking about it.  

“How are you this fucking good looking, Chris?  It’s really unfair to all the other guys I fuck.”  You ask leaning down and trailing your tongue over that tat.  

“All the other guys.  How many other guys?”  He asks letting your hands go.

You sit up and shrug.  “What does it matter to you?  We’re having fun remember?  You said it yourself.”  You take his cock and guide it into your wet and waiting cunt, humming as he fills you.  

You lean back and start to rock your hips against him.  Sliding up and down his length.  He groans and grips your hips.   

“Take off your bra.  I want to see all of you.”  He growls.  

You reach back and unhook your bra, slowly letting it slide down your arms.  You hold the cups in place though as you continue to roll your hips against him.

His fingers move to your clit and he begins rubbing and pinching at it.  “Come on, beautiful.  Don’t be shy.”

You let the bra fall free and toss it to the side.  Chris smiles up at you and moves one hand to your breast, palming it.  You lean back and close your eyes, focusing on the different pleasure centers being activated.  You ride him, giving yourself to them.  A second orgasm builds and bears down on Chris’ cock.  He sits up and takes your other nipple into his mouth grazing his teeth over it, and you come.  

While the shock waves are still passing through you he picks you up off his lap and pushes you face down on the ground.  He tries shifting you a little and you hear him laugh.  

“Lie over the shield again.”  He says.  

You giggle and move, lying so your face is resting on the carpet and your ass is propped in the air by Captain America’s shield.

“Nice.”  He says.

He spreads your cheeks and circles his tongue over your anus a few times, before sitting up behind you.  You hear the sound of lube being squirted and the cold goo seeps down your ass crack. He uses his fingers to spread it around and then his cock is pressed up against your asshole.  

There is a pinch as he pushes in and your body adjusts to accommodate his girth.  He moans and pauses when he’s deep inside of you.  Allowing you time to get used to the feeling.

“Okay?”  He asks.

“Mm-hmm.”  You reply.

He starts to thrust into you.  You moan, clutching at the carpet.   Your skin prickles and heat builds in you.  You clench and relax your pelvic floor, helping spread that electric feeling building in you.  Chris starts to grunt and moan.   His fingers dig into your hips.  

You start to chant his name, pleading with him for release.  He slaps your ass and it sends you over, climaxing for the third time.  He pulls out and with a grunt he comes, his semen splattering the back of the thighs.  

You sit up and look down at the shield.  “Chris.”  You whisper.  “You came on the shield.  Oh my god!  Your jizz is on _The Shield_ ”

Chris starts laughing and gets up.  “Good thing it’s a movie prop and not a religious relic.”  He says kissing you on the top of the head.  “Besides it’s not even _The Shield_ it’s just _a_ shield.  There’s heaps of them.  Wait here and I’ll get you something to clean yourself up with.”

“What if it gets pregnant though Chris?  Is that how you get baby Caps?”

Chris starts laughing.  “You’re a fucking idiot.”


End file.
